


【GTOP】Closer

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: Bigbang(band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, TOP Choi Seunghyun/Bottom Kown Jiyong
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148





	【GTOP】Closer

Closer  
背景：20c30s美国经济危机  
人设：不明…  
崔胜铉翻个身，把躺在床垫上的另一个人搂在怀里。单薄的毯子盖在他的身上，对方似乎并没有察觉到崔胜铉已经醒来，嫌弃地推了一下崔胜铉的身体继续陷入了深度睡眠。  
从口袋里翻出自己的钱包，抽出夹层中的一张钞票。崔胜铉看着上面的面值，怀疑这个林肯画像正在嘲笑自己。  
1930的秋天，他还是没能如愿找到一份工作，哪怕是在餐厅里做招待的机会都没有。  
崔胜铉从床垫上坐起，踢翻了喝空的白兰地酒瓶。  
“吵死了…”权志龙迷迷糊糊地冲崔胜铉吼道，“你什么时候能安静一点？！”  
“等我饿死了，就没人吵你了。”  
“王八蛋。”权志龙骂骂咧咧地从床垫上起来，只穿着一条短裤，“你他妈倒是来扶我一下。”  
1930年的华盛顿，他在这全国最繁华的都市里享受着渐渐逼近的绝望。权志龙拿起白兰地的瓶子晃了晃，确定里面连最后一滴酒都没剩下后，一面喊着崔胜铉名字骂他一面将酒瓶丢在垃圾桶里。  
“别他妈看了！”权志龙抢过崔胜铉手里的书看了一眼，扔在地上，“海明威能帮你找个活干？！”  
“至少能让人精神振奋一些…”崔胜铉没再去理会那本破破烂烂的书，“对了，今天有黑面包。”  
“…”权志龙不耐烦地瞅着桌子上那团干瘪的面食。  
“或者外面有一袋马吃的燕麦…”崔胜铉插话。  
“妈的…我吃还不行吗？！”饥饿和起床气的轮番轰炸让权志龙变成了一个十足的火药桶，崔胜铉则是安静地看着权志龙坐在桌子上掰下一块干硬的黑面包，再三犹豫后将其送进口中。  
没有黄油和果酱搭配，这个口感和饼干一样“酥脆”的面包的口味和今天的股市一样，让人忍不住破口大骂。  
1930年的美国，空气随着绝望的叹息开始变得粘稠而浑浊，让人难以呼吸。从华盛顿到加利福尼亚，全部笼罩在“胡弗”的恐惧之下。  
权志龙想起了自己在证券交易所里捡到的半盒香烟，拿出其中一根丢给了崔胜铉。  
“你从哪里搞来的？”崔胜铉半信半疑地点燃香烟。  
“捡的。”权志龙借崔胜铉的火点了烟，“我可没闲心去偷这种东西。”  
“…我出门了。”  
“你他妈能去哪里？！”  
“我们没钱了。”崔胜铉把钱夹里拼凑出来的20美元丢在桌子上，“要么我们在这里等死，要么我们想办法弄钱。”  
“我说…崔胜铉…”权志龙依旧坐在桌子上目送崔胜铉，顺便将烟灰弹进崔胜铉刚才用过的水杯里，“想弄钱吗？”  
“你？”崔胜铉看了一眼权志龙，“权志龙，我说过了，我们不干了。”  
“你他妈还真的不干了？！”  
“不然呢？”  
“真是欠了你的…”权志龙看着被崔胜铉关闭的铁门，猛抽一口香烟，将剩下的烟蒂丢进崔胜铉的茶杯里。权志龙的视线从茶杯转移到了崔胜铉甩在桌上的美金。20，出门不知道还能买到什么东西，但钞票散发出的木香味还是让权志龙忍不住将它们塞进了自己的口袋。  
上一次用这种面值的钞票，还是在五年前，他第一次碰到崔胜铉的时候…  
【费城 东方州立监狱  
“喂！你到那边去！”狱警呵斥身材瘦小的权志龙往监狱深处的房间走。权志龙低着头，手里拿着橘黄色的囚服，他摸到了衣服夹层里的一张钞票。  
“嘻嘻嘻…”权志龙忍不住笑出声来，天知道他要在这种恶心的地方待多久，至少这里面的宝贝不会让他每天数着房间的地砖过日子。  
“0818。”狱警将权志龙推进一个黑暗的房间，“规矩是什么，你知道，不需要我多说。”  
“您是说用铁棍把脑壳揍开花吗？”权志龙回头冲狱警笑嘻嘻，“就像那个倒霉蛋？”  
“那您可以试试。”狱警抽出腰间的枪晃了晃，“他可不长眼睛。”  
“啧…”权志龙在狱警关上铁门的瞬间踢了过去，“去你妈的。”  
仔细想来在这也没什么不好的，一人住不小的房间，就在自己刚来的前不久还废除了一些恶心的规定。权志龙躺在床上，昏黄的灯光勉强照亮房间，屋顶看上去破破烂烂却意外地不会漏水。  
除了摸不到自己最可爱的票子，这和度假没什么区别。  
权志龙喜欢这里的城堡构造，这个建成于上世纪的监狱不知为何本世纪初才可以使用。墙壁隔音效果极强，权志龙根本听不到隔壁的狱友们在做什么，至少和他听说的不太一样。  
权志龙将衣服夹层里的钞票取了出来放在裤口袋里，不论怎么说，备用金还是必要的，谁知道你会碰上什么样的蠢猪。  
他喜欢这些花花绿绿的票子，并将其视为比自己更重要的东西，没什么比这些钞票更能让他开心的，权志龙喜欢被金钱簇拥的瞬间，毕竟纸币散发出的味道在是世界上最美妙的。  
“世界上唯一不会欺骗你的东西，不就是钱了吗？”  
他还要在这里多久？一年？五年？十年？  
“0818。”狱警打开了权志龙的房门，“晚饭时间到了。”权志龙穿着比自己的身体发出两个号码的囚服跟着狱警走去食堂。  
“先生。”权志龙甩着自己的袖子，“我有名有姓，这编号听上去真恶心。”  
“我不建议您在这种地方体现自己的个性，0818。”  
“唔…”权志龙应声，看着比自己高大很多的狱警，想象着敲碎这个大块头的脑袋应该是怎么样的感觉，“您比我想象的要健谈，先生。”  
“话多可不是个好事。”突然传来的声音把权志龙吓住了，存放卫生工具的角落里坐着一个瘦削的人，手里拿着两个赌场才有的筹码，直直地看着狱警，“Gute Nacht.Sir.”  
很快男人就将目光转移到了权志龙身上，“0818？”男人丢下手中的筹码起身走进权志龙，“让我猜猜，这个小东西犯了什么错，被妈妈送到这里来？”  
“好了闭上你的嘴吧1104。”狱警呵斥那个男人，“现在是晚饭时间，我就当作没看过你。”  
崔胜铉站起身，从黑暗里走了出来，不同于权志龙的橙色，崔胜铉穿着蓝色的囚服，没有带手铐，胸前的编号也在灯光下暴露无遗，“Danke.”崔胜铉从权志龙和狱警身边经过，自己往食堂去了。  
死疯子。权志龙坐在食堂里吃掉自己的晚饭，老实说味道并不糟糕，权志龙只想快些填饱肚子回到自己那个昏暗的房间去。  
只有那个时候是他一个人的时间，还有他最可爱的…  
权志龙的笑容在手摸到裤口袋的瞬间消失了。两张崭新平整的绿钞，从口袋里不翼而飞了？！！  
他妈的…权志龙咬着牙试图控制自己的情绪，除了自己和狱警就再无他人的走廊。戴着手铐的自己不可能去碰它们，一直盯着自己的狱警并没有靠近藏着钞票的口袋那一侧…  
手铐只有在食堂和房间里才会被解开，能接触他人的机会只有在这里了…可权志龙不记得刚才有什么人靠近过自己…  
除了那个…权志龙抬头看到崔胜铉路过离自己不远的一张桌子，在二人视线对上的那一刻崔胜铉笑着朝权志龙摇了摇手里夹着的一张钞票。  
“Fuck…”】  
“后来呢？”赌桌上的一个人打断了崔胜铉的回忆，“你们两个干架了？”  
“我忘了。”崔胜铉丢出去一个筹码，等着荷官发牌开局，“四五年前的事情，谁记得。”  
权志龙搓了搓手，拢紧了围巾，捏了捏写着歪歪扭扭的字的求职简历，他总不能每天都这样呆在家里看着崔胜铉臭脸发脾气。  
他没有去找过工作，在自己的记忆范围里唯一正常的工作就是他中学毕业后被家人赶出来因为无处可去不得不在后厨清洗餐盘。再到后来…  
他不再纠结于每个月少的可怜的钞票，他开始拿起了棒球铁棍和水管，像那些无法地带的小混混一样，在阴暗的街道里掠取那些和曾经的他相似的人——他们将其称之为猎物…  
在那些人的眼里，权志龙小小的，拖着一个根棒球棍像是扔在读书的学生。他们想尽办法欺负这个新来的男孩子，却没想到藏在瘦弱的身体下的人竟是个手段狠毒的暴徒。  
易怒，暴躁，狂妄…这完全成为了地下街权志龙的代名词。  
【“喂，0818？”】  
华盛顿的秋天…真冷。权志龙跺脚。走进一家尚在营业的店铺，将那张写满了歪歪扭扭的字的简历放在了桌子上。  
省去那些啰里八嗦的流程，他只想从这里弄到钱。  
【“想做笔大的吗？”】  
“你是来干什么的？！”老板见权志龙没有买东西的意思，“这是什么？！拿走！”  
【“你？1104？”】  
意思难道不是很明显吗？！你又不是个瞎子！权志龙将那页纸往前推了推。  
【“你不是想要钱吗？我知道哪里可以搞。”】  
“滚开！谁想让你这种混蛋小子在这里工作，快滚！”  
【“我跟你有什么好处？”】  
“…”权志龙见店老板对自己的态度如此恶劣，将自己填好的简历揉成纸团，一把摔在店老板脸上。  
“浑小子！！”  
权志龙离开了充斥着店老板怒吼的店铺，逆行穿过绝望无助的人群，经过一间间关闭的店铺。  
冬天要来了，没有取暖的设备，他们两个会活活冻死。  
在权志龙路过其中一家关闭的酒吧时，他停住了三秒，抬头看了看酒吧的招牌。  
【“听好了，我可不觉得你回去做个地头蛇能有什么好处。”崔胜铉给权志龙倒满了啤酒，“我觉得你是个聪明人。”  
“啧。”权志龙喝掉了啤酒，“那你呢？我凭什么相信你？”  
“就凭我知道哪里能找到更多的…你想要的东西。”崔胜铉伸出手戳了一下权志龙的胸口，“你就不打算考虑一下？”  
“你给多少？”】  
这是他们出狱后第一次见面的地方，权志龙再一次见到了那个令人捉摸不透的男人，他手里端着那个人递过来的啤酒，想从男人的话里捕捉些能让他权衡利弊的内容。  
【“既然是第一次合作，我们这样…”崔胜铉伸出左手，“全部的钱，五五分。”  
“…”权志龙不相信崔胜铉的话，安静地喝酒。  
“不相信我？”崔胜铉从口袋里掏出一把匕首放在桌子上，“如果我骗你，随你处置。”  
“那么说好了，我只和你做一笔。”权志龙拿起匕首玩弄，“从此之后，我们就没有联系了。”  
“好。”崔胜铉再次为权志龙倒满了酒，“1104，崔胜铉。”  
“0818…权志龙”  
“初次见面…”  
“妈的…你和我装什么…”】  
他从那一天开始，混混沌沌地过了两年，两年之后他再次站在这间已如今已经倒闭的酒吧外，身后是拥挤的人群。  
权志龙踢开地上的纸团和石块，他不想回去。他不明白为什么崔胜铉突然告诉自己停手不干了，更搞不清楚自己怎么还要留在那个只有几件家具的破地方。  
买一张车票，往西北去，去堪萨斯…或是犹他…南方也不错…  
“你回来了？”权志龙推开门的时候发现崔胜铉坐在椅子上翻看报纸，“你去哪里了？”  
“你哪里的闲钱买这个？！”  
“从赌场里…哦…”崔胜铉刚说完报纸的来处就立刻后悔了。“我是说别的地方。”  
“你骗我？！”权志龙感觉自己的脑子“嗡”地一声快要炸掉了，几步冲上去抓住崔胜铉的衣领冲他大吼，“你他妈去干什么了？！”  
“工作。”崔胜铉看着权志龙机不可失喷出火的眼睛，“只是工作。”  
“你说不要我再做了？！那你他妈去做什么了？！”  
“我一个人…不行吗？”  
“我今天像个猴子一样跑出去结果你一个人跑去…”权志龙松开崔胜铉往墙上打了一拳，“算了。”  
“…”  
“我没资格冲你发火。”权志龙看着崔胜铉的眼睛，“我们只是合作对吗？”  
“？”  
“只是合作…对吧…”权志龙有点心虚，脱掉大衣挂在椅背上，“既然是这样…”  
“我可以从这里离开吗？”  
【“你能拖住他们？”  
“不然呢？”崔胜铉将一副扑克牌洗得哗啦啦响，“没有把握我会来找你？”  
“你他妈怎么就敢肯定保险箱肯定在那一幅油画后面？”权志龙接过崔胜铉丢给自己的一把枪。  
“画是绝对不会挂在那种地方的。”崔胜铉点燃一根香烟，“我有一次从那个房间路过看得清清楚楚…我保证你只要把那幅画抬走，后面一定有东西。”  
“信了你的邪…”  
“你再和我顶嘴被人发现了我们都得死。”崔胜铉拿枪拍了一下权志龙的脑门，“45分钟，你搞的定吗？”  
“搞不定我就叫你爸爸。”权志龙从口袋里拿出子弹上膛，“你等着就是了。”  
“哦对了，你会开车吧？”崔胜铉塞给权志龙一把车钥匙，“这里后门，我带你走过一次，有一辆车停在那里。”  
“记住路倒是没问题…等会…”权志龙突然意识到一个问题，“你他妈不会开车？！”  
“不然呢？”  
“我…”】  
“你要走？”  
“你能去哪里？！”  
“我们除了合作没有任何关系…”权志龙从桌上摸起一根香烟，“我没必要在这里和你耗时间。”  
“你生气了。”崔胜铉站起来往权志龙站着的地方走  
“我没有。我他妈为什么要生气？！”权志龙往后退了两步却撞在墙上。  
“因为我一个人去赌场没有带你去，你觉得我不相信你，我在耍你我一个人去搞钱。”崔胜铉把权志龙抵在墙上，“你听好权志龙，我不会和你再联手的。”  
“那我他妈自己…”  
“不行！！”崔胜铉把权志龙吼得愣住了，“你知道现在里面是什么情况吗？！你一个人连门都进不去！”  
崔胜铉拿出一张支票，“我不知道现在这些钱值多少，但至少剩下三个月我们没必要再这样了。”  
“你去赌钱了？”  
“难道我去抢钱吗？”  
“那你为什么不告诉我？”  
“…对不起。”崔胜铉不知道该怎么和权志龙解释，有些话只要看到权志龙就完全说不出口，他伸出手将权志龙抱在怀里，低声道歉。权志龙红金色的头发贴着崔胜铉的耳朵，能清晰地听到崔胜铉的呼吸声。他没什么脾气了，这就是他最搞不懂自己的地方，只要崔胜铉这样对他道歉，无论做了什么自己都能原谅他。权志龙松开了攥成拳头的手，轻轻地，将它们搭在崔胜铉的后背上。  
他们决定第一次联手的时候，权志龙在崔胜铉走后换上了自己准备的裙子和高跟鞋，他知道那些人看到女性就会放松警惕…同样是为了让所有人都以为和崔胜铉同来的，是女人。权志龙在很自私地保护着自己，他无法从那个人那里获得更多信任。  
同样的，崔胜铉也并没有多么信任权志龙，他只想拿到权志龙带出来的那些钱，然后从此分道扬镳，当初他们做的很绝，在赌场里埋下了三颗炸弹，在崔胜铉跨上车的瞬间按响了它们。  
【“伏特加？”权志龙看着崔胜铉拿了两瓶酒搁在吧台上，“我说…你怕不怕我把你灌醉了拿钱跑路？”  
“我？这个话可能你没资格和我说。”崔胜铉打开一瓶酒给两人各倒了满满一杯，“权志龙先生，庆祝我们的第一次成功。”  
“你知道吗？我看你开这瓶酒的时候，我就在想我们今晚会不会把钱都喝光。”权志龙拿起酒杯抿了一点冰凉的伏特加，“我们就这样喝？”  
“不然呢？”  
四杯酒喝干，权志龙的面颊爬上了绯红，他指着舞池中央跳舞的舞女，“我说，你去勾搭她怎么样？”  
“你是不是喝多了？”  
“我才没有！”权志龙推了崔胜铉一把，“那妞…超正的。”  
“正吗？”崔胜铉装作直起身子看舞女，实则在权志龙背后伸出手搂住了他的腰，“还不如你呢…”  
“别他妈的碰我。”权志龙笑嘻嘻地和崔胜铉推搡，“外面好看的多的是。”  
“我说，与其再出去找女人…不如…就这样？”  
“你说什么呢？”权志龙喝掉了第五杯酒，转过头看崔胜铉，不知道是灯光的缘故还是自己喝的有点多，权志龙竟然觉得崔胜铉喝酒的样子很好看。  
“你他妈…挺帅的啊。”权志龙挑眉，“长着这张脸不做个鸭多可惜。”  
“我说…你考虑的怎么样？”崔胜铉跳下椅子，靠在权志龙身后抱住他。  
“不开玩笑的…”权志龙倚着崔胜铉的身体，感受到了来自对方的热度和呼吸中的酒气。  
“试试好了。”】  
“…”权志龙穿着崔胜铉找来的侍者服，这是他第一次没有穿女装。他一直好奇为什么经济危机到了这个地步这赌场还能丝毫不受影响地营业。他端着放满盛有高度烈酒的小杯子的托盘走过一个又一个赌桌，寻找崔胜铉的身影。  
那个混蛋…把启动炸弹的控制器拿走就把他丢下了…权志龙的手心因为紧张而发凉，自己穿成这样倒是不太容易引起别人注意。  
权志龙根据崔胜铉所说的方位来到了靠近存放保险箱房间的走廊，这附近没什么人，动作太大会有声音。权志龙从口袋里拿出一把钥匙，再三确定没人靠近后迅速用钥匙打开了房间的门。  
【“还是像之前一样。拿了东西就走，不用管我。”  
“你死了怎么办？”  
“那不更好？钱你独吞。”  
“滚！”】  
“…抱歉先生们。”等待一场赌局结束后侍者找到了崔胜铉，“崔胜铉先生，有电话打来找您。”  
“找我？”崔胜铉跟着侍者一同来到吧台的电话前，崔胜铉拿过听筒，里面传来的熟悉的声音。  
“我说…你走了吗？”  
“走了…”  
“那…我能给你说句话吗？”  
“你他妈别婆婆妈妈的！”  
“算了…”  
在权志龙挂掉电话的那一瞬间离自己不远处的街区传来了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
“我…”权志龙知道爆炸的方向是赌场那边，崔胜铉刚挂掉电话他绝对不可能从里面跑出来！”  
“妈的我就应该…”权志龙知道自己不能开车靠近那个地方，崔胜铉让他呆在车上等着，如果自己靠过去被发现了就是去送死。  
“我就应该等他出来的！”权志龙跑去车边，拿着钥匙的手不停地颤抖，“王八蛋…”  
合作关系吗？！  
我在说什么狗话…  
和他在一起的三年，自己终究还是陷进去了。等到发觉的时候，已经完完全全地爱上了那个人，再也出不去了。  
“别死啊你…”权志龙坐在车里，眼泪从眼眶溢出，沾湿了自己的衣服，“不然我要那么多钱，有什么用处。”  
“你这么说，我挺感动的。”副驾驶座响起了崔胜铉的声音，崔胜铉拿着打空了子弹的手枪，将权志龙往怀里搂。  
“你他妈的崔胜铉！你刚才和我玩什么失踪！！你这么想死是吧？！我现在就一枪崩死你！”权志龙推开崔胜铉冲他发疯，对方只是擦了擦脸上的脏东西随便他打。  
他还是更喜欢看着这个小疯子，从在监狱里顺走他的钱时就很喜欢，只不过他觉得还没有必要就这样表明自己的心意。  
毕竟…往后还有更久的路。  
“你手心为什么发凉？”  
“都怪你动作太慢！老子冷死了。”  
“我说…我们去车站吧。”  
“？”权志龙瞥了崔胜铉一眼，继续开车，“你想去哪里？”  
“哪里都行，哪里…都无所谓。”  
“喂，你刚才在电话里想说什么？”权志龙觉得崔胜铉的回答很无趣，“你就不能把话说完吗？！”  
“不重要了。”  
“怎么不重要了？！”他们在信号灯变红的时候对视了几秒。  
“走吧…”崔胜铉揉乱了权志龙金红色的头发，权志龙看到信号灯变绿后发动了汽车。  
那句爱你的话消失在了夜晚的华盛顿里…


End file.
